


Juxtaposition [Podfic]

by helloliriels



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, And when I say slow burn I mean it!, Boarding School, Boarding School AU, Brief homophobia, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Paternal Lestrade, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Slow Burn, Teenagers, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloliriels/pseuds/helloliriels
Summary: /jux·ta·po·si·tion/ n. the fact of two things being seen or placed close together with a contrasting effect.John Watson, sixteen-year-old new boy at St. Bartholomew's School, is assigned resident genius and nuisance Sherlock Holmes to be his roommate. While contending with schoolwork, exams, sports, friends, foes and family, they are entangled in a web of mysteries that soon seem far from coincidences. Will they be able to work out who is behind them - and, scarier still, will they admit that their friendship has grown into something more before it is too late?[TL;DR: Boarding school AU. Our protagonists wind up as roommates.]
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Juxtaposition [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clueda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clueda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Juxtaposition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013999) by [Clueda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clueda/pseuds/Clueda). 



[Johnlock Podfic Club](https://soundcloud.com/johnlock-podfic-club) · [JUXTAPOSITION Chapters 1 - 3(Narrated by Helloliriels)](https://soundcloud.com/johnlock-podfic-club/juxtaposition-narrated-by-helloliriels)

**Author's Note:**

> Made with love, for Clueda, the author of this ongoing work! 43/45 chapters are readable on the original post (if you just can't wait to get more!!! I re-read it often 😉)
> 
> Podfic narration and cover art by helloliriels  
> Subscribe for updates bi-weekly here, or with The Johnlock Podfic Club on [Tumblr] and [Soundcloud]


End file.
